


（MoonSun) 下篇

by tracy1002



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy1002/pseuds/tracy1002
Kudos: 11





	（MoonSun) 下篇

-  
「宝贝星伊要好好忍住喔」  
-  
金容仙欺身压上去，缠上文星伊的双唇

唾液在口中交融，舌尖扫过口腔的每一处

欲望在不斷壯大著，若說可以不計體力

金容仙真的想把年下按在床上一遍一遍的要

幾千次幾萬次她都願意

拂过文星伊凌乱的发丝

轻轻搓揉她敏感易红的耳朵

果不其然不到半分钟耳朵已红了

害怕声音的泄露觉得过于羞耻

文星伊把脸埋进身下的枕头里

表面上虽一声不吭

诚实的身体却在金容仙的抚摸下一颤一颤的逐渐变成淡粉色

她这才知道原来金容仙刚刚也是在这样燥热难耐度过的

天真的以为只是忍住声音而已并没什么大不了  
但她错了，错的彻底

为了忍住声音，全身的感官都紧绷起来

一点气息抚摸都可能一不小心就破功

哼哼唧唧的在枕头里喘着

一会又因为缺氧而探出小脑袋

面部潮红加上泪眼汪汪

金容仙瞬间觉得有什么开关被打开了

微微施力捏住上头的硬挺

意料之中，身下的人发出一声闷哼

含着淚一副委屈巴巴的望著她

像极了受欺负的小仓鼠

金容仙很满意这个反应

以其人之道还治其人之身

刚刚文星伊是怎么让自己舒服的

现在就怎么让她舒服，绝不亏待她

-  
「唔...姐姐我不行了」  
-

也就这时候才会乖乖的叫姐姐

但是哪有那么容易就放过他

指尖在结实的腹肌上游走

毫无预警的一巴掌拍在了白嫩嫩的屁股上

这声响倒是不小，渐渐红了的小屁股被金容仙捏在手里

敌不过羞耻感文星伊开始用行动去抗议着

先是伸手想要推开年上

却被年上反手给握住

反到被拗成了更加羞耻的跪趴姿势

上半身被压在柔软的床上

下半身被抬的老高

金容仙熟门熟路的脱下文星伊的最后一道防线

手指触及之地也是一片滑腻

趴在床上紧紧握住床单的玉手青筋暴起

声音并没有想象中的好控制

姐姐的撫摸姐姐的氣息撩撥著內心最深層的衝動

她其实很想就这样服软

可是自尊心告诉她不可以

她从来不觉得有快感是一件可怕的事

直到刚刚金容仙朝她体内挺进两支手指

她开始感到绝望

她无法抑制要冲出口的声音

更无法无视快意席卷全身

每个细胞都在躁动着

已經不知道要做出甚麼樣的反應

只能顺着身体本能去动作

-

「星啊！ 这样不行喔"

「声音那么大会被听到的」

-

明知道这样做会让身下人更无法忍耐

還是想對她使壞

繁重的低沉嗓音奋力的喘着

腰部不受控的扭動著

试图抵消黏腻的不适感

可是這非但沒有用

反而還讓自己的敏感點暴露出來的

金容仙看准这点猛烈的朝那点进攻  
-  
「哈啊... 不...」  
-  
輕易的就被金容仙送上高峰

痉孪的身子好像不属于自己的  
被快感淹没的理智渐渐被拉回来  
瘫软的趴在床上喘气

这么可爱的文星伊金容仙还是第一次看到  
没想到只是让她忍住声音而已  
和平常的反應居然天差地遠  
想着还想再要她一次  
手已经先行一步将文星伊翻了过来  
让她抱紧自己的脖子  
揽着她的后背和屁股  
一個使勁讓妹妹跨坐到了她的身上  
又是一個恥力爆表的姿勢  
手指非常容易的再度进到体内  
姿势关系反倒顶到了更深处  
没有了枕头的掩蔽  
文星伊死死咬住下唇  
悶哼從鼻腔哼出，撒嬌又誘人  
金容仙看着她再这样咬下去肯定会把自己给咬出个洞  
把空闲的手指塞到了她的嘴里  
文星伊舍不得咬金容仙  
只能含着她的手指细碎的呻吟着  
两人此时此刻被情欲浸泡着  
享受彼此的体温和气息  
一遍又一遍听着爱人叫唤着自己的名字  
一次又一次的讓愛人在自己手中綻放  
这是恋爱中最幸福满足的一个时刻  
感受到愛人的顫抖和聲音逐漸高起  
明白这代表什么  
金容仙吻住文星伊  
手上的速度加重加快

大拇指在外头的硬核上摩擦着

再一次的再金容仙手上到達巔峰  
绷紧的身子好一阵子才放松下来  
无力的挂在姐姐身上  
两人一身的汗，床单也被爱的潮水给打湿  
金容仙暗自窃喜还好自己有在锻炼小家伙  
不然现在哪有力气再抱着自家小年下到浴室清洗  
激烈运动完，两人又在换好的床上睡上一个下午  
直到房门被敲响，金容熙在外头叫着吃饭两人才又清醒过来  
-  
「容仙啊，感觉你的筋骨很硬呢，星伊也是」  
-  
饭桌上金容熙忍不住的开口问道  
-  
「欧逆你在说什么啊？ 」  
-  
「就妳跟星伊兩個今天下午不是在拉筋嗎？ 」  
「听到你们喊痛！ 轻点！ 不行了！ 」  
「不就是柔软度不够嘛~」  
-  
金容熙说完，对面两个妹妹的脸瞬间垮下来  
偏偏大容還不死心的繼續追問  
-  
「干嘛这个表情？ 难道不是在拉筋吗？ 」  
-  
「是... 是是！ 就是在拉筋」  
「最近练舞时老师总是说我们的筋骨太硬了」  
「这不是练习一下吗？ 」  
「啊哈哈哈......」  
-  
金容仙尴尬的笑着，文星伊则是在一旁默默的吃着自己的饭  
红晕却从脖子到头顶都给红了一片  
-  
「如果真不行我认识一个还不错的老师」  
「让专业的来教你们肯定会进步很快的！ 」  
-  
金容熙越讲越起劲，甚至还介绍起了老师  
这让金容仙很是堂皇  
-  
「不... 不不不用了我们自己可以的」  
「真的！！ 不麻烦姐姐」  
-  
金容仙慌了，有甚麼事比被姐姐聽到了自己在歡愛的聲音  
又被误会是在拉筋一本正经的谈论此事还要窘迫  
这顿饭除了金容熙，两姊妹皆没吃多少就急急忙忙回房了  
留下诧异的大姐独自疑惑。


End file.
